Inspiration (Last time promise)
by Phingston 28
Summary: The prologue inside will double as the summary. Don't worry no one stole with story you may now me formally as K. A. P 24 I had to make a new account because I had a brain block and forgot my Google account oopsie. Now that the game updated more I'll write it again again sorry for the hold and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inspiration**_

 _ **Bendy and the Ink Machine fan fiction**_

 _ **Written by:Pfingston**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not own anything from Bendy and the Ink Machine all of it's character's belong to their creator the Meatly. I only own my character's and this story I did not copy this from anyone or steal it, no money is being made from this. This is all in my mind and is 100% fan fiction in my mind.**_

 _ **A\N: This story is rated T for safety and contains graphic scenes. Some chapters will be based off some comics dubs I've watched on YouTube so not all of it will be following the game. The prologue will double as a summary. My character also has cerebral palsy just a minor case where she has problems walking on her own so, she uses crunches, wheelchair, and another way that will be revealed later in the story. So, with that being said please enjoy 😊**_

 _ **Prologue**_

It was on a sunny morning at South high school as all of the students gathered in their creative writing class. If you looked closer you could see that some of the women had love sick eyes, mixed with jealousy as well as the men. Recently, a new student had started at South high his name was Bendy and it didn't take to long for him to become the schools newest heart throb. It was both because of his looks and his personality. He has short black hair that stuck up at the top and sides making it look like he had horns. His eyes were black and silver and he wore a large skull bow tie and wore a black suit. It was a bit out of style for this day and age but it suited him just fine.

In all honesty he looked like he was straight out of an Anime which only boosted his popularity. He looked down and chuckled seeing his soulmates blushing face as he held her in his lap. This is Katherine Smith or Cat as everyone called her. She has an average figure with a slouched form because she can never sit up straight and short brown hair. She wore a dark blue DBZ shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes that doubled as leg braces. Cat was blushing not used to both the students or from her boyfriend Bendy she wasn't really used to a boyfriend in general all though she had to admit it is funny to see the jealous and disabeifing face on her bully Dina.

All was as peaceful as it could get until Bendy, thanks to his senstive hearing and smell could tell the teacher was coming. He sighed in sadness not wanting to leave her warmth as he picked her up briefly and carried her and helped her in her seat then, kissed her hand before going back to his causing his fan girls to swoon. Soon the teacher came in he was tall and musular wearing a brown suit and shoes; he had short light brown hair and blue eyes underneath his glasses. " Good morning class." He greeted with a smile. " Good morning Mr. Lee." The class said in unison. " Today we will presenting your short stories I hope you all are ready this time." Mr. Lee said seriously. One time he had given them an assignment to tell them thier dream vacation for his economy class they had to look up the prices of flight, hotel, etc as well as make a presentation like a poster of it and why they want that vacation.

The time came and only three people ( _including Cat)_ who completed and turned thier assignments on time. The rest of the class claimed they forgot but in reality they were lazy Mr. Lee gave the ones who didn't finish half of class period to finish them and the ones who did finish got an A and free time. Safe to say Mr Lee was not happy and doesn't let his students let that down. Cat smiled as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a book that had Bendy's cartoon's form face on it as well as a picture of Joey Drew studio's and a peice of paper with the words inspiration on it. The cover was Bendy's idea saying that it would have some flare and look like a real book instead of a plain school binder.

" Now if you remember you are to write a story about the gene chose for you." Mr Lee explained. Cat smiled at Bendy who in return smiled back when Mr Lee added " I hope you got some great inspiration for you stories." **Oh boy did I!"** Cat thought. Mr Lee decided to start in alphabetical order so it was going to be a bit before Kat had her turn.

 ** _(Time skip to her turn)_**

" Okay Cat your turn." Mr Lee said. Kat took a deep breath as she went to the front sitting on the chair he provided for her to sit in so she wouldn't have to stand and get tired. * _You've got this momma.*_ Neveah's voice rang in her mind. Bendy smiled and gave her a thumbs up " Okay my choice was horror and this story is also mixed with some mystery and romance." tch bet it's gonna suck like she watches horror." Dina whispered. Bendy glared at her but decided to ignore her as well as Cat as she continued ' and it's called insperation." Why did you choose that name?" Asked Mr. Lee. " Well let's just say I got a lot of insperation for this story." Cat said. " Very well please continue.' He said. Cat smiled as she opened the book and began to read "Inspiration chapter 1: a bad feeling

* * *

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to review and add this story to your favorite's and again sorry for the long hold.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 1: a bad feeling**_

A young woman sighed as she looked at the blank computer screen that was on Microsoft world. She was in her pink pajamas despite it being noon she has short brown hair and blue glasses that were over her hazel covered eyes. This is 19 year old Shorie Smith she is a senior in high school her dream is to become a book writer normally it wouldn't be a problem for her to write something but for some reason she was having major writer's block maybe it was because it was the least topic she knew about horror. She was assigned to do a specif genre for her creative writing class and she was given horror. You could say that she was a bit of a chicken she could handle cheesy things and jump scare games like undertale and five nights at Freddy's but the more graphic stuff she couldn't handle it.

" Dang it come on!" She sighed annoyed and threw herself back. Her half sister's dog Lily seemed to sense her discomfort and lay on her belly licking her hand. Shorie smiled and scratched the dogs head " what's the matter princess?" Her grandfather's voice rang. Shorie looked up and saw her grandfather Henry Stein. A tall man with short grey hair, brown glasses and blue eyes. " Oh hey Grandpa sorry I'm just annoyed that's all." She said. Oh?" He asked. " I'm supposed to be writing a horror story for creative writing class but I've got nothing and it's due next week I've tried everything for inspiration and nothing." Her grandfather laughed remembering the annoyed times of when he would have artist block when he worked at silly vision. " I've got an idea why don't you come to the old studio with me maybe seeing where I worked will help jump start that brain." He said.

" Huh?" Shorie asked confused. " I just got a letter from an old friend of mine and he wants to meet up at the old studio." He explained. Shorie knew he used to work at an old studio with one of his best friends Joey Drew until they had a big argument and he quit he lost all contact with Joey " why would he contact you now after all these years?" Shorie asked him. " Not sure I hope we can finally patch things up." He said. Just the sound of this made a bad feeling form in her stomach and heart but seeing her grandpa's excited face made her rethink things " okay I'll come but May's coming over can she come to?' Shorie asked. " Sure this could help both of you." He said. She smiled and went on Facebook messenger where luckily her best friend May was on.

 **Shorie: Hey girl are you on your way**?

 _May: yep I'm in the car now what's up?_

 **Shorie:Grandpa wants to take us on a trip to his old studio you want to go?**

 _May_ : _where he made Bendy the dancing demon_?

 _ **Shorie: Yes**_

 _May: Sure sounds neat and it could be fun!_

 **Shorie: Cool see you soon love ya.**

 _May: okay later love you to._

Shorie got off her phone and got dressed changing into a pair of black jeans and a matching black Dragonball Z T-shirt. Then put on her shoes and got her purse putting her notebook, a pen, and of course her cell phone inside. She was about to leave when she saw something in her jewelry box glow she walked up to it and saw a golden bracelet that she had gotten from her great grandmother on her 16th birthday. She had claimed that this bracelet was special and one of a kind the story is there is another and whoever has it is your soulmate. It has been in the family for years and it was never wrong. Sadly, her grandmother died a year later of old age Shorie wasn't sure why but she had an urge to put it on so, she did.

" Princess May's here!" Her grandfather shouted. " Back in my room May!" She shouted. Minutes later a short young woman appeared with long curly blond hair, silver glasses and green eyes. Hey girl." She said giving her a hug. " Hey May." Girls are you ready to go?" Henry asked. " Yep coming." They answered. All three of them went to the car after leaving her dad a note of where they were going as well as a text to her mom who replied " okay be careful love ya." Soon they made it to the building which, was old and worn down right away both Shorie and May exchanged worried glances having a really bad feeling about this. The two went inside you could feel the uneasiness in the air or at least the two girls can.

You could tell the place was obviously abandoned and has been for years their were spiderwebs all over the place, chairs were turned over. On the far wall was a giant display the wall was covered in old movie rolls with the words Joey Drew studio's on it and somehow the rolls were moving? " Okay first of all who sets up a meeting and nobody shows up and second if this place is abandoned how is this thing moving!" Shorie thought. " Okay Joey I'm here let's see what you wanted me to see." Said Grandpa Henry. " Shorie." May asked. " Yea May?" Shorie asked. I have a really bad feeling about this place." May said being close to Shorie. Shorie felt slightly better knowing that she felt the same way " Me to May, me to." Shorie said.

* * *

 _ **A\N: in case your confused Shorie will be the name of the character of Cats story as she tells it. Don't forget to rate and add to story to your favorite list. And tell me what you think but don't be to harsh I worked hard on this you know. Thanks 😊**_


End file.
